Book of Revolution
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: Sequel to The Pack. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno are co-consorts. They both are alphas of the werewolf pack, Konoha. After the war, a disease and rebels have arisen. InoSaku ItaShi WARNING: More shonen-ai than in the last one.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to Book of Revolution! I hope it'll turn out as good as The Pack did. Read and review!

Book of Revolution

By: Karasu Kyra

Prologue: Revolution

_"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I am a survivor of the Second Great Werewolf war, which occurred only a few years ago. I am alpha of the Leaf Pack. I was announced head just before the war began. I lost many of my close friends to it. One particularly great loss was Jaraiya, who died saving my mate._

"_We used to be the largest and most powerful pack. We still hold the title of the strongest, but we are hardly the largest. All the Packs of the world have lost a great many numbers. The Sound Pack was wiped out in the Second Great Werewolf war and the Dragon Pack in the First._

"_Though we are at peace, we are still losing our people. After the war a virus emerged. We are naturally immune to all diseases except this. It has come around once in history. No, not human history, our history._

"_It was called the BlackRose-Virus, also called BR-V. It wiped out most of our kind. Only a small number of us survived. It was eventually destroyed through genetic evolution. That means that the children's children of those who were infected, built up a natural immunity to it._

"_It's been 1,700 years since then. The virus that we are facing now is called the SylverHawk-Virus, SH-V. We have developed an antigen called the SylverHawk-Antibody, or SH-A. Anyone who is alive right now never get the two mixed up._

"_The problem with the SH-A is that it can only be administered to certain people. On other's it either accelerates the degenerative process or has no effect at all because the host's white blood cell's destroy it as a harmful bacteria rather than a good one. A great number of individuals are also immune to the SH-A. This all led to Were's just lying on the street dying as it ate away at the infected host's body._

"_Those who it can be administered to are made stronger and faster as I am, as the Chosen One. That also means that since I was already Chosen I am even faster and stronger._

"_Since many do not understand that the SH-V is picky, a rebel group is challenging us, saying that we wish to rule over the sick, and use them as slaves. They have an unknown power that is healing people… with certain side affects. _

"_It makes the users rabid, but controllable to those who injected them. They lose themselves in a power they can feel but not attain. It is the power that these people we face hold, and of which I fear. It has made them unbelievably powerful. _

"_The rebels have called themselves the WhiteFalcons. They wish to bring about an Armageddon, and have the world reborn. They believe that the G.O.D. or Greatest Offerer of Death will save them and make them the supreme rulers of what will be rebuilt._

"_Our secret was also disclosed. Humans have either taken sides or fled. The economy and government have crashed, no longer holding any power over the people. It's the SylverHawk War that has taken priority in everyone's lives._

"_It is my lifebonded and I's pack who wish to stop the Armageddon. Many packs have allied themselves with us. Just as many, though, have allied themselves with the WhiteFalcons."_

Thus begins the Book of Revolution.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ooh, two chapters in one day! You have Darksoul-wolf to thank for that! Please, read and review!

Book of Revolution

By: Karasu Kyra

Chapter One: Were Storm

Sakura Haruno of the Konohagakure pack, growled as the wind whipped around her. She was twisting the magic that was striking wildly around, trying to get it under control. She swung her arms in a large arc, redirecting the strike of energy. The bolt landed exactly where she wanted it to, in the center of a barren field, making her sigh in relief.

Along with the rebellion of the group called WhiteFalcons there were terrible energy storms they called Were Storms. They destroyed the planet, wreaking havoc on the dormant energy pools. They pulled energy right out of the energy pools making the land around them unstable. They liked to pile themselves in large amounts in certain areas where there was a lot of energy, making High-class magic users very prone to getting hit.

Due to the triple worry, all of the Were's hardly left Were form any longer. It kept them stronger, and more prone to knowing if a Were Storm was coming. If there was, their constant mind link could quickly get someone available dispatched to take care of it, as Sakura had just moments before. The only downside was the continual hum of voices in your head.

She turned to her left and grabbed her med pack that she kept with her at all times. She clipped it onto her belt and then turned to the forest. She ran swiftly in her Werewolf form, the SylverHawk-Antigen exciting her body beyond normal limits.

The whole of Konohagakure pack had been injected with the SH-A. Only a small fraction of all the members had reacted well to it, leaving the other's afraid to leave the areas that had been decontaminated or lying in rooms with others who had been infected.

In the time since the Second Great Werewolf war, Sakura had attained the rank of HighHealer, only given to a very small amount of people. Of all the Were's most were only Middle class, only a slim amount were High class and the rest were Low. It was even harder to come by a magic using Healer. They were very valuable. The only other's of Leaf or allies of the Leaf given HighHealer status were Ino Yamanaka, Tsunade Sennin, Hinata Hyuuga of the Konoha pack, Airen Nataku, alpha of the Tea Pack, and Xara Fey of the Sen'taya pack.

The pink haired woman, and her lifebonded, Ino Yamanaka had been injected with the SH-A and their bodies had accepted it. Along with, Shikamaru Nara, Temari Subaku, Gaara Subaku, Kankurou Subaku, Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and a few others had been able to have the SH-A.

In a strategic sense, Sakura was glad that it was their High class Were's that were being accepted rather than their lower Were's. Barely a second after that thought, she felt horribly guilty. She was alpha and it was her duty to keep her Were's safe.

When Sakura arrived at the makeshift hospital set up just outside Konoha, she quickly stripped herself of her uniform and showered and scoured herself in the outdoor showers. She then slipped on disinfected clothing and went into the building.

She went quickly to the head nurse's station, grabbed the clipboard, and began reading it over. She slipped into the nearest room. She looked to the patient and his forlorn brown eyes filled with pain.

"Do you need more morphine?" She asked, already pulling the empty bag from the hanger and pulling the cord from it.

The man nodded, slowly. Sakura quickly had the bag replaced and was tending to making him more comfortable. "I'm sorry, sir, but that's the best I can do."

"It's fine," the man managed to say with a smile.

Sakura's golden eyes dimmed in sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

The man shook his head. "It's fine. I'm still here aren't I? Don't be sorry."

Sakura smiled and left the room.

0o0o0

Sakura spent the rest of the day making rounds and checking the patients. She helped new arrivals get situated. She had an emergency surgery to remove a limb infected with SH-V. It was now well into the night and she was being called upon to handle another Were Storm Surge.

She quickly exited the hospital, donning her uniform and replenished med pack. She ran as fast as she could to the edge of the forest surrounding the hospital. A Storm Bolt had already been established and was draining the energy of the underground Lake of energy.

Sakura closed her eyes, readying herself to merge with the bolt when she felt a very familiar energy merge with her own. With no time for greetings, she built a shield around herself and the surrounding area, should anything she do backfire.

She guided the energy towards the Bolt, and then worked quickly to merge with it. Once merged, it felt as if she were swimming. She fought to gain control of the Bolt. As it struck at her with small Bolts she fought back with tendrils of her own energy. She got it to calm before she took complete control. She then guided this calmed red energy into the Lake beneath that particular district, to help fill it. By the end of it, she not only had replenished what had been taken, but had added more energy to it.

The pink-haired girl dropped her shield and opened her eyes. She instinctively set a line up between her and the Lake to get some of her energy back. She steadied herself before looking to the person who'd meshed energies with her. Her golden eyes landed on Ino Yamanaka, her lifebonded.

"Ino," Sakura breathed a sigh, walking unsteadily towards the other woman.

She felt the blondes arms wrap tightly around her, easily supporting her weight. She looked up to see Ino smiling warmly at her. "I was just coming in to trade out with you at the hospital when I heard about the Bolt. I came in just behind you. You look dead. Why don't I get someone to take you home?"

"Actually, I'd love that." Sakura leaned heavily against Ino, hardly listening as her lovers voice rang in her head, asking Sasuke to come by and get Sakura home.

The two sat together in a moment of bliss. Time seemed to slow and they were only aware of each other. Only until a moment later a throat cleared. Both heads turned toward the sound, acknowledging Sasuke's presence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt. I know how little time any of us get to see each other any more," Sasuke explained.

"I know, but Sakura really needs to rest and I need to get to the hospital," Ino explained, pushing Sakura towards Sasuke.

Sakura all but collapsed against Sasuke, who caught her before she fell to the ground. This was when Sakura pulled her line away from the Lake and back into her, hardly having enough energy. Keeping her upright, the onyx haired man quickly debriefed to the alphas his day of events before picking Sakura up and jumping to the rooftops with her.

She turned her head to his chest to keep the wind out of her face. Her voice came out muffled as she spoke to the Uchiha. "Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down at her with the fondness of a brother. "It's no problem."

"We've all been so busy lately that we hardly see each other. We're kept so busy between the virus and the WhiteFalcons, that I forget to eat and sleep. I don't think I've done either in a week. Damn. I'm always preaching to others how they shouldn't and look at me."

Sakura sighed, knowing she was rambling in her tired, dazed state. She soon felt Sasuke tense and felt a brief brush of energy against what little she had left from drawing her shield back in, and siphoning some from the Lake. She looked ahead of them to see a figure clad in brown standing before them. The man smelt of the WhiteFalcons, which filled her with dread. "Put me down, Sasuke, I can back you in a fight. I've enough energy for that."

Sasuke nodded without arguing, trusting her to know her limits. He put Sakura down just behind himself.

Sakura put a shield around her to keep magic out, then created a line from her to Sasuke slowly pouring her green energy into his blue. He dropped down into a defensive stance just before the other leapt at him, swinging a katana and raining down a fire spell at the same time.

The Uchiha's natural shield blocked the fire spell and he had pulled a kodachi from his side to block the large arc from the katana, aimed to take off his head. Sasuke and the enemy locked blades. The onyx-haired man pushed forward having more in pure strength, making his opponent stumble back.

The two began trading off with spells, the brown wearing man quickly understanding that fire magic didn't work. He tried a couple times to get Sakura but her shield held against the Middle class magic.

Sasuke finally decided to weave a High level magic. He made it flashy so that it distracted his opponent and didn't take a lot of his energy. While the enemy was distracted, Sasuke took off his head.

After dropping her shield Sakura cut the line between them. "Dammit, that is a nuisance."

"Yeah," Sasuke said and picked Sakura back up and ran faster towards her and Ino's shared apartment.

Sasuke dropped Sakura just outside the door, gave a brief mental farewell, and quickly made his way to wherever he was needed. Sakura pulled the door open and drug herself as far as the kitchen table where she collapsed in a chair.

Ino's mother ran down the hall, her golden eyes looking Sakura up and down. "Sakura-dear, when was the last time you slept?"

"Uhm, about six days ago." Sakura looked sheepish.

"Eaten?" Ino's mother asked.

"Uhm, the same." The pink haired woman looked even more sheepish.

"Sakura!" Ino's mother chided, sitting Sakura in the chair nearest the living room door.

:I'm sorry: Sakura's mental voice said wearily. :I'm too tired to speak.:

:It's all right, dear: Mrs. Yamanaka said. :Let me make you some soup. Then I have to head out on patrol, all right?:

:That's fine. I need some sleep. I don't think I have enough energy to build my own shield's, though.:

The older blonde woman carried a bowl of soup to Sakura. :I'll have Izumo and Kotetsu come over. They're on a break right now.:

:Alright.: Sakura then sipped at her soup, listening as Mrs. Yamanaka slipped out.

Sakura had the soup gone and was getting herself another bowl when Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki slipped inside.

The two greeted her amiably if very wearily. Sakura sighed, slipping into the living room, and curling up in a chair. :You two look as bad as I do.:

:I can still get good shields up: Izumo said, sitting on the couch with Kotetsu.

:I'm going to sleep now. I'll leave the rest to you.: Sakura's eyes fell closed as she no longer found the strength to keep her bowl suspended. She set it on the ground and fell asleep.

0o0o0

Ino Yamanaka finished her hospital shift and made her way to her apartment. She sent a mental nudge to Izumo to let him know it was her who was breaking his shields. Once in her apartment, she woke Izumo, who was sleeping with his lifebonded, Kotetsu, on the couch.

"Take your shields down, I've enough energy to put mine up and I'm sure they'll be stronger than yours, you horrible liar."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry Sakura that she wouldn't have well enough protection. We're all tired Ino, you're the only one who can manage these week long spurts of no sleep or food."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I'm at my end for now, too. Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara are going strong at the moment so I've relinquished control to them for now and I'm taking a break," Ino said as she crawled into the chair and curled up with Sakura who sleepily moved to accommodate Ino.

"Well, until we wake," Izumo whispered, pulling himself closer to his lover. "Sun to Konoha."

"For there be plenty rain," Ino replied to the common phrase that was used in Konohagakure.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Woohoo, another chapter! Thank you all, so much, for the reviews! I'll reply to them soon!

Book of Revolution

By: Karasu Kyra

Chapter Two: Meetings

Ino woke to a bright light intruding her welcomed darkness and an urgent, mournful voice in her head. :He's dead. Oh gods, Ino, he's dead!:

Ino sat up, rigid, practically knocking Sakura out of the chair they were curled up in. :Who? Who's dead, Kurenai?:

:Asuma! Asuma, they killed him!: Kurenai's sorrowful cry tore through the blondes head.

:Dammit, where are you?: Ino growled as she leapt up, expecting Sakura to follow her.

She grabbed a medical-kit and a short sword as she walked out the door. :Cypress District, Burrow street.:

:I'll be there in moments.:

Ino dashed passed her mother who looked as white as a sheet, bags under her eyes. She gave a passing nod and fled out the nearest window. She landed on the roof across from her apartment building with a thud, hearing another resounding as her mate followed her.

The two took off, running as fast as they could push it. Ino led them west, toward the specified location. They made it in scant minutes, which had to be a record so far. There, lying in Kurenai's arms, was Asuma Sarutobi.

The large man's face was ashen, he was covered in blood, and he felt drained of magic. Kurenai herself was in hardly a better state. She, too, was covered in blood and low in magic. Ino stepped towards them, pulling Kurenai into an embrace.

The older woman collapsed in her alpha's arms, weeping shamelessly. Ino looked down at the crimson-eyed High-Were. Seeing all these battle-hardened Were's crying in her arms was a common occurrence now-a-days.

She sighed and pulled the woman into her lap like she would a child, petting her hair. She rocked them back and forth as Sakura assessed the damage to Asuma. The blonde told Kurenai to hush and that things would get better.

She shook her head and stood the distraught woman up, sending both of them to the medical wing of the city and lying her in an unoccupied bed. The dark-haired woman put up no resistance, sobbing fitfully. Ino placed a sleeping spell on Kurenai before leaving.

She looked on the dark-haired woman for a moment longer before walking out of the room. She stood for a moment, deliberating before she turned the opposite direction of the exit. She walked down a few corridors before she stopped before one room in particular.

She took a deep breath, opening the door. She walked into the room, listening to the beeping of the monitors as she slid a chair to the bedside. She took a seat and stared at the floor. Then she lifted her gaze upward.

She looked at the large-breasted blonde woman on the bed, who's naturally amber eyes stared at the ceiling, not really seeing. Then the woman's eyes slid to the alpha, becoming less fogged. "Ino…Ino, I…I'm sorry."

Ino's eyes widened. "Tsunade-hime? Tsunade?"

Then the woman's eyes clouded over again and turned to the ceiling once more. Ino heaved a deep sigh and leaned back on the chair. She listened to the monitors once more, the rhythmic beeping.

Then, the woman looked at Ino once more, eyes completely clear. "Kill me," whispered Tsunade in such a broken voice that Ino wasn't sure what to do.

The blonde couldn't even begin to fathom what Tsunade was feeling. The blonde had lost her mate to the final battle of the Second Great Werewolf war, a seven years back. Not only was Jaraiya, Tsunade's mate, she was his lifebound partner.

There were many lifebonded pairs recently. Lifebonds themselves were when two personalities complimented each other so well, it formed a bond between those two. They could share smells, sights, and feelings across great distances. Recently, almost everyone lifebonded. It was a rare occurrence.

Before the rise of the disease and with it the rebels, the blonde alpha had begun a study as to why and as far as she got before things got to hectic was that they were somehow caused by the fluctuating energies in the planet.

Ino watched again as the older woman's eyes clouded. The younger blonde heaved another sigh before standing up and exiting the room.

"I figured you'd be here," said a very familiar voice.

Ino looked over at the Captain of ANBU, who was leaning against the wall outside the former alpha's room. "Yeah."

"She's probably not coming back," Itachi said.

Ino sighed, again. "I know…"

"Are you alright?"

Ino was silent for a moment, her gaze drifting over the smooth features and dark hair that marked Itachi as a blood-born Uchiha. "She told me she was sorry."

"Sorry? Perhaps for leaving one so young such responsibility."

"Says the man who made ANBU Captain at thirteen years-old." Ino smirked.

Itachi matched her smirk. "I do."

Ino's smirk fell, then, turning to a deep frown. "Then…she asked me to kill her."

The Uchiha then fell quiet, his eyes on the floor. "Maybe, then…maybe that would be best. I don't know what I'd be like if I ever lost Shisui," said the ANBU, speaking of his lifebonded.

Ino nodded, lost in thought. She whispered, "Perhaps, it would be best."

Once more, the two fell silent, not for lack of words, but for being lost in their thoughts. Then Ino looked up, abruptly. "Asuma's been killed. I haven't informed the pack, yet. I hoped you would."

Itachi's features hardened into a glare. "I know and I'll tell them…and I'll kill those WhiteFalcon bastards."

Ino smiled. "And I'd be right by your side."

The Uchiha stared at Ino a moment before smiling, also. "I know, Alpha-sama."

Then the ANBU Captain was gone. Ino blinked. That was the first time Itachi had ever addressed her so formally. She shrugged. She would never understand the oldest Uchiha.

0o0o0o0

Naruto Uzumaki ducked as a dagger embedded itself into the wall of the building behind him. He let out a hiss as another appeared in his shoulder, sending a searing pain throughout his body. He twisted around, avoiding the oncoming projectiles, ripping the one from his shoulder and sending it back toward the red and black robed figure.

This blonde haired man made him tremble. He smelled of WhiteFalcons and he was, but…he was so…dangerous. The blonde just figured it to be his 'animal instinct'.

The Were's eyes widened as he saw an explosive being tossed his way. He quickly jumped backwards onto the nearest building and summoned a magic barrier to protect himself from the flying debris.

Naruto left the barrier up a moment, staring down at the man who looked up at him with cold eyes. Naruto sagged to one knee, breathing heavily. He leaped to the side as a larger explosive was sent his way. Before it exploded, he thought he caught sight of it. It was bird shaped.

He sent a dagger back at his blonde enemy who knocked it aside with his hand. Naruto glared before he jumped behind the man. He swung at the black and red cloaked man's head, who ducked and jumped to the side. Naruto growled.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is…Deidara," the man said slowly, his arms shoved deep into the sleeves of his cloak.

:What's your affiliation with the WhiteFalcons?: the blonde Konoha-Were growled into Deidara's mind.

Naruto watched the WhiteFalcon members' mouth curl into a smirk. :Well, you'll know soon enough.:

Then, when Naruto blinked, Diedara was gone.

0o0o0o0

Sakura knocked another poisoned needle away, side-stepping a swipe with a katana and jumping over another. She backed away, wiping blood from her split lip with the back of her hand.

She closed her yellow eyes, wincing as they faded to green momentarily. The pink-haired girl extended her awareness, searching for a pool of energy, eyes snapping open as she linked herself to it.

Amber eyes gazed at the eye-less sockets of a fairly human looking puppet, before shifting back to a red haired man, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. The man's eyes followed the puppet he was controlling magically. He tilted his head slightly and the puppet launched forward, beginning another assault on Sakura.

Sakura ducked and twisted and jumped, gracefully avoiding all the attacks. She landed just out of the man's peripheral vision, giving the pink-haired girl a moment of relief and time to summon her kodachi to her hand.

She blocked the blow of the katana coming at her from over her head, jumping and landing on another. Then, a blade appeared out of the stomach area of the puppet and tore through her abdomen. She hissed, shoving the thing away with magically enhanced force.

"Who are you?" muttered Sakura.

The man watched his puppet a moment longer before slipping his hazel gaze to her. He then stared at the pink-haired girl who had a hand over her stomach, healing herself.

"Sasori Subaku of the WhiteFalcons."

_Subaku? Is this man related to the Subaku siblings?_ Sakura thought.

The man smirked. "I've played enough today. Perhaps I'll see you around. Farewell, for I look forward to our next fight."

With a gust of wind, Sasori disappeared.

0o0o0o0

The woman appeared in front of Hinata Hyuuga without warning. The Hyuuga, who was sitting in an alleyway practicing her magic control, jumped backward and immediately activated her Byakugan. She jumped sideways and sat crouched low, arms extended in a stance the Hyuuga family was known for.

The blue-haired woman across from Hinata smiled softly. "It's a shame Jaraiya has passed on, no?"

The shy girl's pale eyes widened. How did this stranger know of Jaraiya? Was she a former member of Sound? Hinata wasn't sure.

The woman then stepped forward, posture relaxed in a most unthreatening pose.

"Forgive this intrusion, but I would like to present my name; I am Konan of the WhiteFalcons."

In a swirl of dead leaves, Konan disappeared.

0o0o0o0

Shisui dropped the groceries in his arms, everything spilling to the floor as an orange-masked head appeared before him. A teenager was hanging off the gutter of his house staring at him. How odd.

"Hello," said the Uchiha politely.

"Hi," the boy said shortly, then, without warning produced a fire magic that shimmered against Shisui's natural shield. Shisui's eyes narrowed and he leapt back, Sharingan activated.

"What do you want?"

The boy giggled and dropped off the roof to land in front of the door, his feet carefully avoiding the fallen food. "To play."

The orange-masked child took a step forward, a pale hand stretched toward the brunette. Another fire spell shimmered against Shisui's shield, blue values warring against red.

"Aww," cried the boy, "Why isn't it working?"

The Uchiha, not feeling obliged to answer just stared. He didn't want to harm a child.

The brown-haired boy heaved a long, deep sigh. "Well, I guess my fun's over. Anyway, I just wanted you to know my name."

"Which is?" Shisui asked.

Then, the boy looked Shisui straight in the eyes. The Uchiha's eyes widened as his swirling Sharingan locked with another Sharingan. The boy's Sharingan. "My name's Tobi."

Then, Tobi disappeared, Shisui only having a faint warning of the leaving.

0o0o0o0

A tall man, cloaked in black and red stood atop a building on the edge of the city of Konoha. The wind blew harshly, biting through his clothing. He stared as four of his members appeared before him, all sending him smirks.

He rolled his eyes. Conduct was nothing next to loyalty…as long as they remained loyal to him…he would soon be in control…

AN: Welcome to the plot. Request fic to the tenth reviewer! Hehe! And, my brain has been fried. I'm fairly certain I'm supposed to be writing this with someone and that I owe someone a request fic, but I can't remember for the life of me who...Sorry, my life's been a mess recently, so if it's you, don't be afraid to tell me to get my ass in gear. Darksoul-wolf does it all the time. lol


	4. Chapter 4

Book of Revolution

By: Karasu Kyra

Chapter Three: Planning

Ino's yellow eyes flashed as she looked at four different members of her pack. She took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then let it out.

"A-Alpha-sama, are you alright?" asked a shy, Hyuuga girl.

Ino shook her head. "Yes, Hinata-san, I'm fine."

A male voice asked, "Do you know anything about the WhiteFalcons?"

The blondes eyes locked on Shisui. "Besides their crazy power that let's them cure the SH-V? No."

"Perhaps, we should send in a spy?" the Uchiha suggested.

"But, who?" Naruto countered. "We need everyone we've got."

"I know it's risky, but what else are we supposed to do? Sit and wait until they've killed every one of us off?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, but we…" Naruto sighed. "I guess we could spare someone."

Ino turned to her own mate. "What are your thoughts?"

"Well, these four; Konan, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi. We can feel that they are dangerous. I think…the only way _is_ to send someone in."

"But, who would they accept? They know everyone in our pack," Ino said.

The room fell silent.

"Itachi," Shisui muttered.

Naruto's head snapped toward the man. "He's our ANBU Captain! We need him."

Ino sighed. "It's true, that he's the best candidate. As ANBU Captain he's seen the most…gruesome things. He could be defecting to get away from a life like that…"

Naruto sighed. "True."

Ino continued, "I know you're thinking of Sasuke, Naruto, but he's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"I know," whispered Naruto.

"Now that that's settled, how do we have Itachi contact them. They wreak havoc upon our city, not the other way around. We don't even know if they're from near here!"

Sakura laid a hand on her mate's shoulder. "Calm down, Ino," she murmured.

Ino's shoulders untensed, slowly. "I think it might be best to ask Itachi himself, or maybe Kakashi or Shikamaru."

At everyone's nods, she took out the scrolls holding the official summoning spell of the three ANBU members. She laid each out on the table and sank one of her canines into her thumb, drawing blood. She ran a line of blood over all three before saying a quick spell. All three glowed at the same time, then faded back to the black, written kanji.

In barely moments, Itachi appeared, followed by Shikamaru. The two bowed, dressed in full ANBU gear. They had shin and arm guards, silver chest guards, black boots, gloves and kodachi.

"We have a situation," Ino started, already knowing Kakashi's late manner.

As if on cue, the man showed up in a bout of smoke, dramatic as ever. "Alpha-sama," he said.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Kakashi. As I was saying; We have a situation. Four members of the WhiteFalcons appeared to each of the people you see before you. Hinata met a woman named Konan, Shisui, a boy named Tobi, Naruto, a man named Deidara, and Sakura a man named…Sasori Subaku."

The three ANBU members' eyes widened. "Subaku?" whispered Shikamaru.

"Unfortunately. We don't know his relation to the Subaku siblings, but since that relation is present, I believe we shouldn't say anything yet due to the fact that there may be familial obligations."

"Familial obligations, my ass!" Naruto yelled, objecting once again. "Gaara's one of the most loyal people to this pack! Temari and Kankurou would do anything for Gaara!"

Shisui then glared at Naruto. "Would you calm down? Your yelling isn't helping. If you've got something to say to the Alpha of our pack, opposing what she has said, you do it in a civilized manner!"

Naruto flinched at his elder's sharp tone. He bowed his head. "I apologize for my rude actions, Alpha-sama."

"It's fine," the blonde said with a wave of her hand. She had more prominent things to take care of. "Naruto, I understand where you're coming from. Truly, I do, but still…try to understand the lengths some family members will go to for each other." Ino said the last line so quietly, Naruto had to strain to hear.

When he did, though, he closed his eyes, his fists shaking. "Yes, Alpha-sama. I understand," said the blonde boy forcefully.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," Ino whispered.

The alpha took a deep breath before she looked at Itachi. "We've decided the best course of action is to infiltrate their organization with a spy."

Itachi nodded.

"We've also decided…that you are best fit for that position."

"I figured as much," he said. They didn't call him a genius for nothing.

"The reason I've called all three of you here, now, is because…I need help figuring the best course of action. That of getting Itachi into the WhiteFalcons." Ino looked into each of their eyes. "And please, sit down. I fear this will take some time."

The three nodded, taking seats in the empty chairs. "So, how do you think, Kakashi?"

Said man looked at Ino with a thoughtful gaze. "Well, the next time we feel a WhiteFalcon member, send Itachi, I believe."

"Shikamaru?" Ino nodded toward the spiky-haired boy.

Ino heard him mutter something about troublesome and watched him fold his legs under himself and his hands together in a position everyone in the room knew. It was one that Shikamaru used when he was thinking deeply on a subject and they all knew the boy could think two hundred moves ahead.

"I'll come back to you," said the blonde alpha. "Itachi?"

"I could seek out their base, but that would be time consuming. We could get Hiashi to search out the base, what with the Byakugan. His is the most developed, right, Hinata-san?"

"Y-yes." Hinata nodded.

"There is the initiation of which Kakashi suggested or there is a BloodChallenge."

"A BloodChallenge?" asked Ino, shifting in her seat.

"It's something from a long time ago that I found in one of the older Uchiha texts. There's a complicated magic involved that lets me summon someone of my choosing, just by knowing their name. In fact, I fear that may be the reason they told us their names."

"If it's something from an Uchiha text, how could they know about it?" The alpha shifted in her seat again.

Itachi let out a long hiss of a sigh. "Well, there are two probable reasons I've come up with."

"And that would be?" asked Sakura after the silence dragging on for too long.

"Well, the most probable would be that they have an extremely old Werewolf, one that has survived both Diseases; the BlackRose-Virus and hasn't caught or is immune to the SylverHawk-Virus. Also, this Were would have had to have survived both the Wars."

As Itachi paused for awhile again, Ino growled out, "And the other possibility?"

"The less likely possibility is that they have Madara Uchiha…or Obito Uchiha in their midst. Shisui…the boy Tobi had a Sharingan, yes?"

At the brunette Uchiha's hesitant nod, Itachi continued. "I've been reading lately, that Madara Uchiha just disappeared from the Clan, long before the BR-V or the First Great Werewolf war. We aren't sure what happened. He was sent on a mission the last record showed and then there are none others. No other records."

Itachi then turned his gaze onto Kakashi, who flinched despite his many years of training, part of which being former ANBU Captain. "And Obito Uchiha…I think Kakashi may explain that one better."

The silver-haired male heaved a deep sigh. "You all know I have a Sharingan, right?"

At the nods, he went on to say, "Well…I was lifebonded, once. A long while ago…to Obito Uchiha…"

The silver-haired man then glanced at Itachi. "Are you sure you want me divulging this particular Uchiha secret?"

"It's necessary."

Kakashi sighed again. "When a person lifebonds to an Uchiha, he will get one or more of the three Uchiha traits; the Sharingan, the natural defense against fire-magic, or the Mangekyo. I inherited the Sharingan, but…"

As Kakashi shifted and let out a hiss, Ino closed her eyes a moment. "It develops one eye at-a-time. Well, long ago, back when I still served under the Fourth Alpha of the pack, I was on a mission. I was appointed leader, and Rin Tsubaki and Obito Uchiha were serving under me.

"Obito and I were already lifebonded at that point and well…Rin was captured by the enemy and taken to a cave. I didn't want to sacrifice the mission for her, so…Obito got angry with me and went after her alone. I ended up going to my senses too late. By the time I arrived…Rin was crying outside the cave she had been taken to and a rock slide had blocked the path of the cave Obito had gone into.

"As soon as I arrived…Mine and Obito's lifebond was severed…but it didn't feel like he died. Rin, though, was losing blood fast, so I figured her more important and rushed her back to Konoha. It's a decision I both regret and don't every day…but…that's another story.

"The point to this story is that, I don't believe Obito died that day. He never returned to Konoha and no one confirmed his death."

Silence reigned over the group. Then Shikamaru grunted. Ino looked to him. "If it's any help; I believe that the best course of action would be to initiate contact the next time we are graced with the presence of the few members we know hold rank."

Ino nodded. "Mm-hm. That would be best wouldn't it?"

"Alright. Then that is what we'll do. Also, a word for Asuma. He was a great Were, a good husband and would have been an amazing father."

Everyone took a moment of silence before Ino sighed. "Alright, you're dismissed."

The alpha turned to her lover who sat beside her in the now empty, impromptu classroom turned conference. "Sakura," she murmured.

"Mm?" Sakura asked as she slipped her arms around her blonde's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I love you."

The pink-haired girl kissed Ino's ear. "I love you, too."

Then Ino turned in her seat so that she was facing Sakura. She pulled the pink-haired girl into her lap, pressing her lips firmly against the others. She softly pressed her tongue against pink lips, asking for entrance. Sakura opened her mouth to the delving tongue and moaned.

Ino smirked against the pink-haired girls mouth and pulled away. She then just held the other girl firmly against her, in a silent showing that she'd never let Sakura go.

Then the blonde alpha gasped, wiggling away from the offending finger that had poked her in the side. Sakura giggled and then bent, brushing her finger's against Ino's sides making the girl burst into laughter.

"S-S-Sakura, stop!" she cried.

"Why should I?" the pink-haired girl retorted.

"B-because!"

"I see no reason!"

"Well," Ino began, capturing the offending hands. She then pulled Sakura flush against her, murmuring in her ear. "There are far better things you could be doing with those hands."

AN: Yeah...this'll be all you get for awhile, 'cause my life's a bit of a mess. Sorry. I'll write one-shots or something to hold you over. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Book of Revolution

By: Karasu Kyra

Itachi Uchiha cursed softly in the old language. The language only a few knew. He'd studied it since he could pick up a book, so he was fairly fluent. He was in the process of teaching both his lover and his younger brother.

"Love…" Shisui Uchiha placed a hand on Itachi's stiff shoulder.

The older Uchiha folded himself onto the couch in the living room of his home. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Then, he said, "I knew it was coming. At least, I knew it was a possibility."

The brunette seated himself next to the onyx-haired man. "How long?"

"Only a couple months."

Shisui nodded. "Do you want to do it?"

Itachi gave him a sour look and pursed his mouth. "I don't think anyone particularly _wants_ to become part of a communistic organization."

"You know what I mean," the brunette snapped.

"I'm sorry, Shisui…Well, I don't want to leave you and Sasuke, but I also want to protect the pack. I'm Captain of the ANBU, I have responsibilities. Ones that I took on willingly."

Shisui sighed and stared at the Uchiha's pale complexion. Itachi's face was strained and his eyes were dark with exhaustion. That was fairly normal now-a-days. What wasn't normal were the gathering moisture in those beautiful eyes.

"Itachi," the brunette said and paused.

A tear slid down high cheekbones and rolled down a cheek. The younger Uchiha reached a hand up and wiped the offending wetness with his thumb. He pulled Itachi to his chest and started petting his hair softly.

Through their lifebond he could feel some of the despair the older Uchiha was feeling. It made Shisui's heart tear just to know the ANBU Captain's loyalty to both his pack, his brother and his mate. The brunette Uchiha sighed. "Do what you have to do."

Itachi's eyes flitted to Shisui's. The ebony-haired young man stared for a moment before his eyes slid close. "Yes, I will."

"Just promise me one thing," the brunette said, his chin raising slightly in an unconscious show of defiance.

"What do you ask of me?"

"Come back the same. Promise me you'll come back the same…"

Itachi head tilted sideways a bit. He sat where he was for the longest time. He didn't move, didn't answer. All Shisui could hear was the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, and their breathing.

When it became apparent that the ANBU Captain would not answer, the younger Uchiha yelled, "Dammit, Itachi! Promise me! Promise me, dammit!"

Itachi didn't look away, but flinched at the harsh tone. "I can't."

0o0o0o0

Hinata sighed, gazing at the pale face of her former teacher, Kurenai Yuuhei. She'd heard from Itachi that Asuma Sarutobi, the teacher's lifebonded, had recently passed away. She'd also recently discovered that Kurenai was with child.

The Hyuuga girl sighed once more, writing a few notes on a chart and then closing her eyes. She extended her awareness to the older woman's body, checking over the status of the growing child.

It was perfectly healthy and would be born on time. That is, if Kurenai could pull herself out of her coma. There was nothing Hinata nor any other Healer could do. It was a self-induced coma.

Suddenly, the short-haired girl got an idea. She sent her thoughts directly into Kurenai, concentrating only on the crimson-eyed woman. :Kurenai, please, open your eyes. If not for anything but seeing your child live, please!:

Hinata's pale eyes watched as the older woman's eyelids fluttered a small bit, but never opened. The Hyuuga sighed and opened her mind back up to the humming mass of voices. That was when one voice in particular stood out.

:Hinata! You're the only available HighHealer at the moment and that's what we need: Kankurou said.

:Where, who, and how bad?: asked the Hyuuga as she ran into the hall.

:We're near the Kyn mall. Ukara's just fainted. She was in a fight with one of the WhiteFalcon's lower members. He cut open her stomach and she went on fight-:

Hinata froze when she heard it was her lifebonded that was hurt. Then, she shook her head and training took over. She grabbed a med-pack and began running. That was when Kankurou's mind-voice cut out.

Since she knew where they were she pulled her hands together and formed the seals to a magic that would bring her there. She arrived in a cloud of smoke. She ducked as two throwing needles cut through the wisps of smoke.

The ebony-haired girl activated her Byakugan and dropped into a low stance, her arms wide. She shifted her sight through the smoke to the woman throwing the needles, then, grabbing a senbon of her own, she threw. Her needle struck true, embedding itself into the tall woman's throat.

She then looked around for her ivory-haired lover, sprinting the moment she saw her. She was falling to her knees before she'd even reached Ukara, skidding across the pavement.

She scooped the older woman into her arms and sent the two back to the hospital with a brief thought. She ordered one of the stunned nurses to get a stretcher. She sighed in her mind at the thought of new trainees. They took such a long time to get used to her and the other Were's just popping in and out of the hospital.

When the nurse arrived, she placed Ukara on the stretcher and wheeled her into the nearest empty room. After hooking the crimson-eyed woman up to the proper I.V.'s, Hinata shut the door and pulled herself into another trance.

She sent herself to the wound on Ukara's body. She started at the far end and began sealing the wound closed, carefully cauterizing it as she went. Sweat ran down her brow as she continued working it closed.

Her pale eyes opened and she gave a tiny sigh, watching as the white-haired woman's eyelids fluttered before opening. The ivory-haired woman just stared, crimson-eyes almost glowing and a small smile tugging at her lips.

"U-Ukara! Don't y-you ever do that to me again!" said the Hyuuga sternly, arms folded over her chest.

Then, the ebony-haired girl reached a pale hand out and laid it on Ukara's alabaster cheek. The older woman smiled a little more and raised her own hand to cover Hinata's. "I'm sorry," Ukara mumbled, hoping it wouldn't be heard, but the proof that it was said still be there. "I won't try to."

Hinata shyly laid her head on the ivory-haired woman's chest. She threaded their hands together underneath herself. "I was so a-afraid."

"I know. I know."

"W-what happened?" Hinata looked up at Ukara's vermilion eyes.

"Well, I was on patrol when a WhiteFalcon member just appeared out of nowhere. I'd never seen him before. He fought perfectly, which makes me wonder if it wasn't a puppet."

The Hyuuga heiress raised her head. "Sakura, today, fought with a WhiteFalcon who fought primarily with puppets. In fact, he was the one that made Kankurou's puppets."

The older woman raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Mm-hm…"

"How…odd."

Just then, Sakura came into the room. "I heard Ukara got hurt. Is she okay?"

Hinata nodded, shyly pulling herself away from her lifebonded.

Sakura smirked and said, "Don't pull away for my benefit. I know what it's like to have your lifebonded hurt. Many think Ino's invincible, but she's far from it. But, I'll be leaving you, seeing as everyone's alright."

0o0o0o0

:Ino, we've got a…situation. I think it would be best if you got out here. With backup…fast: Izumo Kamizuki said.

Ino's head snapped up when she heard the Middle-class Were's voice. She was currently at the hospital making her rounds. :Itachi, I need Squads to take with me. Who do you have to spare?:

:Squads Eight and Six. What's going on?:

:I'm not sure, yet: said the blonde, jumping to the roof of the hospital and sprinting across it. She clipped a med-pack to her waist as she ran.

She reached the border to Konoha in fifteen minutes. She saw a flood of people trying to get past the shields Izumo and Kotetsu had erected. She closed her eyes for a moment, extending her own shields to that of the pair of gate guards.

"What's going on?"

Izumo looked back at Ino from his position on the right of the shield. "These people are all from former-Sound and completely hysterical. We can't get through to them."

"They just sorta', came out of nowhere," said Kotetsu, who was crouched on the left side of the shield. "We figured it best not ta' have them rampaging through the city."

Just then, Ino felt the two ANBU Squads appear behind her. "Throw your shields in," the blonde ordered. The Squads lined up, each meshing with Ino, Kotetsu, and Izumo one-at-a-time.

Ino drew her own shields out and focused herself onto the group. She couldn't read any coherent thought from the one's that weren't shielded. She cursed and sat down on the ground.

She pulled a scroll from a pouch around her waist and opened it, laying it flat on the ground. She split open her forefinger, wincing as it stung. She began writing out a medical seal, enhancing her med-magic.

Once she finished the blonde placed her palm flat on the seal, closing her amber eyes. She then put the entire hysterical group to sleep. They all fell, landing on top of each other in a mass of bodies.

The group released their shield and stood at the ready.

"Get them moved to the refugee wing and into beds. Squad Eight, you're to watch them. The second one awakens, call me."

**AN**: Ahh, it's been so long since I've posted a chapter. Hrm. Anyway, sorry about that. Tell me what you think!

Gah, I just got an anonymous review on The Pack for Chapter Two, stating that it was _exactly_ like Blood and Chocolate.

To Joe: I understand that until about Chapter Five, The Pack sounds like Blood and Chocolate. I have said and acknowledged that. If you were to read past the second chapter, you would realize it does not follow the storyline of Blood and Chocolate. Sorry to disappoint. Also, if you are going to say that, LEARN SOME GRAMMAR! I mean, don't you know basic sentence structure, such as capitalization and puntuation? My five-year-old sister can write full sentences! -She sighs.- All in all, do not judge a book by its' cover. It's an age-old, and very wise saying.

My rant's over, I promise. Sorry, to the people who actually READ my story. 8D

**Oh yeah, a couple more things. **I'm going to be alternating chapters. As in:

Chapter Five: Itachi

Chapter Six: Ino

Chapter Seven: Itachi

Chapter Eight: Ino

That sort of thing. Perhaps not in that exact order, but something similar.

The last thing, vote on my poll! I beggeth you! -She flashes a grin.-

'Rasu


	6. Chapter 6

Book of Revolution  
By: Karasu Kyra

Neji Hyuuga stood at the corner of the Refugee building. He was clothed in his ANBU uniform. He wore a mask that resembled a falcon. It was painted with blue, marking the brunette man as a Squad leader.

Using his Byakugan, he scanned over a group of people that his and another ANBU team had brought in. Ino had put them to sleep using one of her medical techniques. It'd been a week and they still hadn't so much as blinked an eye. The Hyuuga was beginning to wonder if his alpha hadn't overdone it a bit.

"Falcon," a voice said, stirring him from his thoughts.

As the woman who'd said his name approached, he blinked. Then, the most unexpected thought came to his mind. _Falcon, like my symbol._ He raised a hand to the left side of his collar bone. He almost laughed.

"Yes?" he asked as the redhead stood before him.

"One of the refugees have awoken."

"Alright. Phoenix, I want you to go personally get Ino or Sakura since they're on break. Whomever you can find first. Tell them that the refugee has awoken."

The woman nodded and disappeared. Neji himself set off for Itachi's last known whereabouts since he, too, was on break. _So is Shisui…Maybe Sasuke would know where he's at._

:Sasuke?: the Hyuuga asked the collective group of minds' that he knew was the pack.

:Yes, Neji?:

:Do you know where your brother is?:

:Yes, but I thought he was off-duty.:

Neji stopped for a moment, finding it pointless to go anywhere without having destination. :He is. I just figured he'd want to know this particular thing.:

Neji had a feeling that if he were there, he'd have seen Sasuke sigh. :He's right here with me. What would you like him to know?:

:Well, I'm sure he knows about our newest refugees, yes?:

:He does.:

:One's awake.:

There was a long pause as Sasuke spoke to Itachi. :Alright: said the oldest Uchiha. :I'll be there in moments.:

Neji nodded to himself and leapt back to the ground. He started running for the Refugee building again. He loved the feel of the wind whipping past him and the world blurring to nothing. Simultaneously, he used the power of his Byakugan to help him find the refugee that had awoken.

He spotted the young woman at the far end of the encampment. He leapt down to the edge of the building. He entered, walking briskly between rows and rows of refugee-filled beds. His jaw set when he realized they were mostly women. _How odd_, he thought.

He reached the woman in short time, quirking an eyebrow behind his mask at the hate-filled glare the woman was giving him. _What was with this woman?_

That was when Itachi and Sasuke appeared. He quirked a brow at the Uchiha. :This woman, she seems to hate…well, I'm not sure yet. Me, I can say with certainty.:

Itachi made an odd face and pulled off his mask. He pulled on one of his kindest smiles and said, "Hello, miss. My name is Itachi Uchiha. May I ask your name?"

She growled something in a language the Hyuuga couldn't understand, but he caught the word Uchiha in it. His eyes widened as the woman spit at the older Uchiha. Itachi apparently understood it, as a look crossed his eyes and he said something in that language. Odd, Neji hadn't even noticed when Itachi had activated his Mangekyo.

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, the brunette activated his Byakugan. Acting on reflex, he reached out to catch the dagger heading for the oldest Uchiha's throat. He, somehow, wasn't surprised to find Itachi's hand already there. And the man hadn't even blinked an eye! Nor had the Hyuuga seen him move. At the end of his powers, Itachi Uchiha was _still_ a very formidable opponent.

"Disarm that woman," Itachi said coldly. The woman in front of him started thrashing when Sasuke moved toward the woman who'd thrown the dagger. Itachi blinked and raised a finger. The woman fell over, unconscious.

Itachi sighed and glanced at the woman Sasuke was holding down. She too, fell slack, unconscious. "They're lovers, it would seem. This village is a village run by women and most of them choose same sex lovers. The only men in that village are used as 'slaves', of sorts. I'm still not sure why these woman were at our gates. She kept throwing images of her lover at me so that I couldn't sift through her mind. That, and I'm at the end of my powers. I think Sasuke or Shisui would get farther than I, at this point."

0o0o0o0

Ino Yamanaka walked in with Sakura Haruno just feet behind her. She flash stepped herself across to where she saw Itachi, Neji, and Sasuke. "I thought you said one was awake."

Itachi gave an irritated look and sighed again. "I did. I had to sedate her as she tried killing me. If Neji hadn't moved, I wouldn't have noticed the dagger flying at me as soon as I did. You can wake her if you feel like it, but she's violent. Actually, do it, I think she may like you."

"Care to tell me why?"

"Not really. She'll tell you why."

The blonde alpha gave an irritated sigh and turned to Sakura. "Wake her up, Sakura."

Sakura scowled but did as she was told. The woman blinked slowly and gained her bearings. Sakura backed up as she did and pushed Ino forward a bit more violently than necessary.

"Hello, I am Ino Yamanaka, alpha of the Werewolf pack, Konoha."

The woman's eyes widened and she whispered in amazement, "_Konoha!_"

"Can I ask your name?"

"I, Yura, from village of…of…I-I not remember."

"That's alright. I have a friend that can help you remember. Will you let him help you?"

"No man! I not be touched by man."

"He's nice, though. You'll see."

The woman gave a sour look and crossed her arms like a child.

Ino turned to Itachi who stood by Sasuke. "Itachi, I want Shisui, can you get him for me? He's less temperamental than Sasuke."

The raven-haired boy scowled. "Thanks, Ino."

"It's the truth, Sasuke, so fucking deal with it."

"Is everything alright, Alpha-sama?" asked the younger Uchiha.

"Yes."

"Hethna shev ka se hi valakea!" the woman suddenly screamed.

Ino scrunched her eyes shut and pulled a hand to her forehead, hoping to soothe her splitting headache.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Hethna shev ka se hi valkea seeh!"

"Ino?"

"Alpha-sama?"

All the voices around her pounded at her mind and she swayed. The collective voice of the pack, usually a hum in her mind, was a screaming mass of white noise. The magic she kept a tight control on flared. She swayed again.

Suddenly, there were arms around her and three separate bonds on her magic. She cried out as the bonds burned her and tightened around her being. She pushed the arms away and lashed out with her magic without thinking. She heard someone cry out, but she couldn't care.

She knew that when she felt her magic leave, it felt better. She flung it out again, in long javelins of power, desperately trying to stop the burning. The bonds on her broke.

She arched her back and flexed her fingers as power flared between them like an awry Jacob's Ladder. Faintly, she could hear someone screaming, "Get a Med-squad and an ANBU squad, now!"

From that point on, all she saw was white.

0o0o0o0

AN: Sorry, guys. I thought I had uploaded chapter six already...Hehe...Uhm....Review, please. **And please, please, please, take a look at my profile. There's a reward in it for you!**

And yeah...Ino's having issues.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I know. I _know. _Please don't shoot me. I'm finally updating. ...After more than a year. v.v Anyway, yeah. I'm proud to announce that BoR is back in production! Let me know if you're still reading! Read and review!

Book of Revolution  
By: Karasu Kyra

Her eyes opened to light shining in them. She was in an unfamiliar bed and saw a white ceiling. She sat up, finding the room devoid of anything except the loud beeping of her heart monitor.

She sighed and fell back to the bed. She couldn't really remember what happened yesterday, or why she was here. She knew she felt dead, her body aching worse than ever.

That was when Sakura came into the room.

"Sakura?"

"What?" asked the pink-haired girl as she sat on the edge of the blonde's bed.

"What happened?"

"We're not exactly sure. We think that with all the power you've been exerting, the stress on your mind and body, you snapped. You hurt seven people and…" the alpha's bond-mate stopped talking.

"And what, Sakura?"

"…and you killed two."

Ino was silent as tears of anger and pain came to her eyes. Then she bit out, "Who?"

"The ANBU operative Pheonix, also named Temura Selya, and the ANBU operative…Fox, also named…Shikamaru Nara."

"Ika! My brother. Oh, no. Oh, no,no,no,no!"

The blonde screamed. She screamed a heart-wrenching, agony-filled scream. The pinkette came forward and wrapped her arms around her lover, only to be violently pushed away. "Don't touch me!"

Sakura, pushed to her limit, screamed back, "Fine! See how much I care!"

And she ran.

0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke opened the door when he heard the knocking. There, stood Sakura.

"Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl swayed and the young Uchiha wrapped his arms around her, guiding her into the house. He set her on the couch and sat in the chair across from her.

Looking around, she saw Itachi and Shisui on the couch beside her, watching, their hands lightly clasped. Naruto walked out from down the hall that led to the bedrooms, to see all the commotion.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke, again.

"I-" she started and broke off, unable to find her voice.

Then Itachi was by her side. He commanded, "Up."

Clumsily, she stood. Swaying once more, she felt the last of her energy leave her. She got a firm grip on Itachi's forearm and let him lead her to a bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

Itachi gave her a small, knowing smile. "Sleep and we'll talk about it when you wake."

All she could do was nod before she slipped into unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0

Ino sighed and rolled over again, careful of her I.V. How had she said those things to Sakura, done those things? The blonde would admit, she'd been a little pushy, but was it so bad? Couldn't the pinkette understand?

The alpha growled to herself as she remembered the hurt that had lashed back at her through their bond. Did that mean that her lover had felt the backlash of hurt, guilt, pain, irritation that swept through her?

This was why life-bonds could destroy a relationship just as easily as it could tighten it.

So much going on…She couldn't keep it straight.

She'd…killed…her own brother.

How could she….how could she…tell…deal…with…that?

_I can't…deal with this_.

Her eyes flicked to her bed side, to the I.V. that was dripping -she sniffed the air lightly- morphine. She watched as a stopper made it drip drop after drop at a regular rate. The blue-green eyes trailed down the tube the morphine slid down, and finally to the needle inserted in her arm, sending the medicine directly to her bloodstream.

0o0o0o0

Sakura woke with a start.

Something was wrong. She was sure of that.

She pulled herself to a sitting position and stared at the wall, trying to figure out the issue. Finding nothing out of place in the unfamiliar room, she stood. She started walking slowly toward the living room.

0o0o0o0

Ino pulled the needle out of her arm after dragging her sluggish body into a sitting position. She reached up to the bag of morphine and pulled it off the hook. She set it next to her and pulled the tube away from the stopper, then pulled the needle away, freeing the tube entirely. She tossed it aside.

0o0o0o0

Using a hand to steady herself, she guided herself slowly down the hall, looking into each bedroom as she passed. Each room looked well-kept and clean. Finally, she reached the living room and kitchen.

Itachi was in the kitchen cooking, Naruto and Shisui were on the couch watching a television program and Sasuke was curled in a recliner reading. It was dark out.

0o0o0o0

The blonde turned the bag upside-down and pulled the stopper out. Increasing the body heat in her fingers with a brush of magic, she cauterized the bag closed. Ino then inserted the needle directly into the morphine bag.

Ino found a piece of rubber across the room and tied it on her upper thigh. Watching as the veins grew because of the restricted circulation, she smiled in satisfaction.

Soon…

She pulled the bag toward her leg and pressed the needle into the artery on the inside of her thigh. Gasping as a continuous flow of cold liquid flooded through her blood.

"One minute and twenty-seven seconds," she whispered, "for it to permeate my entire circulatory system."

Laying there, she smiled as a welcomed numbness filled her and then blackness started closing in.

Soon…she would no longer be.

0o0o0o0

Sakura gave a strangled shriek as she felt Ino's life start to fade as it never had before. Going so fast, so fast.

"Itachi!" she gasped. "Look at our bond! _Look at our bond!_ Where is she!?"

The second-oldest Uchiha had activated his Mangenkyo at the pinkette's scream. His eyes unfocused as he delved into the deepest consciousness of Sakura to her life-bond. When he snapped aware, he cried, "No."

Shisui felt the younger man's wave of despair and immediately knew it had to do with Ino. The three were out the door before Sasuke and Naruto could blink. Delayed by a tenth of a second, the two were sprinting behind the group.

0o0o0o0

Just before she'd lost complete consciousness, someone had run into the room and was sitting her up, trying to figure out what the problem was. She should be awake…

The blanket was thrown back and, after a gasp and prolonged staring, the last bit of morphine was ripped from her.

_Too late_, she thought with dread. _Why did I…?_

And all she knew was black.


	8. Chapter 8

Book of Revolution  
by: Karasu Kyra

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…_

The steady C-flat beeping intruded on her unconscious state, forcing her awake.

Pink hair fluttered into her vision and she brushed it away. Where was she?

Sakura sat up and blinked. She…

Ino! Ino, Ino, Ino. _I have to find her_.

Sakura leapt from the bed, throwing the sheet to the floor a flew out the door. She could feel it! Her life bond. It was there! Did that mean Ino was alive? Was she at the hospital?

_Follow the link_, something inside her whispered.

She ran to the other end of the hall, then practically flew around a corner. She sprinted down that hallway and darted into a room.

There in the bed, was Ino. She was frozen for a moment at how pale her lover looked and failed to notice the four other people in the room.

On the blonde's right, sat Itachi hooked to Ino by an I.V. On her other side sat Shisui, also hooked to her by an I.V. Then, standing at the foot of the bed was Hinata watching carefully with her Byakugan the fluctuation of magic in the alpha's body, fluctuations the pink-haired girl could clearly feel. And last, against the wall was the refugee woman that Itachi had first put to sleep.

"She's alright," Sakura breathed, collapsing to the floor in sobs. "She's alright."

0o0o0o0

Sakura woke up to find herself in a bed next to Ino. Ino was asleep and Itachi was sitting in a chair next to Ino's bed. Sakura sat bolt upright and asked, "Is she alright? What happened?"

Itachi just smiled at her. "She's fine. She…" His smile dropped. "She tried to kill herself."

Sakura tried to process that statement but couldn't so she just nodded dumbly.

"She was found by one of the refugee women that was in the room right next door. She won't tell me why she was in here in the first place."

"Mmm…"

"She inserted the morphine into the artery in her thigh. Her bloodstream couldn't break it down fast enough to keep from harming her. Shisui fed her blood as I took her own into my body in increments so that my body _could_ break it down. Hinata fed her energy directly from her own energy source, she is currently unconscious."

"In other words, we don't know when Ino will wake. She is in a coma from now on. We have no active alpha or HighHealer and you, our current strongest fighter, will be leaving soon."

"That is…correct."

"Who is acting-alpha?"

"There are three people, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara, acting as tri-alpha."

"I don't know what that is."

Itachi paused looking down at Ino. "Do you remember when you were human, there were three branches of government? The Legislative, which makes laws, the Judicial, which punishes the people who break the laws made by the Legislative, and the Executive, the one with the ideas. When one of the three does something unacceptable, the other two overrule it together. That is what tri-alpha leadership is.

"Sasuke is currently the 'Executive', the one that speaks for all of them. He makes split-second decisions that don't affect the whole pack. Naruto is in charge of deciding how problems are dealt with. Such as if ANBU should be dispatched, or if High-level, Mid-level are needed. Gaara is dealing with the Terror and Interrogation Unit. He's trying to get information from captured people of the WhiteFalcons and has still been unsuccessful."

"Mm…Itachi, my mind cannot process this."

Itachi smiled again. "I figured this would be the situation. I cannot do anything, though. _I_ am only a clone. My physical body is in the middle of a fight."

"You're personally fighting? Where? Who? Do you need my help?"

"We're just lacking people. Don't worry. I have it under control. It was no problem. Middle-class."

"Are you aware, Itachi, that you are the best fighter to grace this world yet?"

"Yes."

"Just wonderin'." Sakura smiled. "I can't…seem to keep my focus. I need…to sleep."

"So sleep, sweetheart."

Sakura slid downward in the bed and stared sleepily at the Uchiha. "Will you…lay with me?"

"If that's what you want," the man said.

He crossed the room in swift strides, watching as Sakura slid over on the small double bed. Itachi crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around the pinkette's stomach and pulling her back to his chest.

"Sleep, dear," he said, placing a kiss on her head.

0o0o0o0

Sasuke Uchiha walked briskly down the sidewalk. Behind him, he could hear his squad following him. It was then that he could feel the rapid building of magic. He activated his Sharingan and quickly pinpointed it's location.

"Squad, mesh!" he cried.

Without question the members of his squad weaved their energies together and with his. Sasuke threw it out and wrapped it around the gathering energy, containing it before it was taken by the bolt that was being established.

Before he knew what was happening, Shisui was beside him and had control of the bolt. He sent it off in another direction and both watched as it dissipated.

"Thank you, Shisui."

"Of course, Sasuke."

Sasuke offered a half-smile, to which Shisui smiled back. It was then that Danzo--one of the elders, a man that none of the young much liked--spoke clearly to the entire pack. His voice was old, gravely as he said, "An emergency meeting is being called. Meet in the clearing. The _entire_ pack _must_ be present."

The young Uchiha looked to his brother's lover. "Well, I suppose that's our next order of business."

It took awhile of silent running to reach the clearing. Sasuke entered it, Naruto quickly finding his side. He wrapped an arm around the blond's waist and kissed his temple, whispering under his breath, "Do you know what this is about?"

"Danzo is challenging us, saying we don't have right as acting-Alpha. In fact, he believes a new Alpha should be chosen."

Sasuke pressed his lips tightly together. _What_ did the old fool think he was doing? He joined the rest of his age-members. Naruto stood just behind him, a hand pressed to his shoulder-blade. They watched the dais.

Danzo stood at the head of a small group. There were two others behind him--elders, ones Sasuke hadn't caught the name of. He surveyed everyone before calling the pack to silence. "Ino Yamanaka has been compromised as our Alpha. We are calling to vote. Do we have any nominations?"

The two elders nominated Danzo. Danzo smiled, a slow, predatory smile. The elders behind him looked pleased. There was a silence.

After a moment, Danzo raised his voice again, "Is there no one else?"

"Sasuke," Itachi's voice clearly rang out of the crowd.

"Does anyone second that motion? There must be two nominators." Danzo frowned.

Itachi's gaze found Shisui's, and the brunette nodded, raising a hand. "I do."

Danzo glared. "Mates cannot be the two nominators."

Itachi smiled. "Then there has been no one nominated. The two that nominated you are mates."

"Besides," a female voice said, "I'll second Itachi's nomination, if it's such a problem. And then we're down to one nomination."

"I'll second Danzo's nomination," another of the elders called out.

Danzo smiled in satisfaction. "Will there be any other nominations?"

When silence continued, Danzo clapped his hands. "Alright. Now, we'll call for a vote."

He walked behind the dias and pulled out a box and said, "Alright. This will be done by magic. You just come up and touch the box, with the person you want to vote for in your thoughts. Push that thought into the box with magic, like mind-speaking, and it will be counted."

"No," Itachi said loudly. "That's easy to rig. We're doing this the old-fashioned way. Shisui, will you kindly grab paper and a single pen?"

The brunette nodded, and disappeared from sight. When he returned, he had a stack of paper and a pen. Itachi took it from him and held it up. "Would anyone like to check it for cheating?"

When no one made to grab it, Itachi nodded. He stepped through the crowd to the dias. "We will do this one by one. The person upon the stage will write their vote and show it to me, and I will keep tally in the air, where everyone can see. Is that alright with everyone?"

No one disagreed.

"There are four possible choices," Itachi continued. "You can vote for Sasuke, Danzo, to keep Ino Alpha, or nominate someone else. If someone has been nominated that a previous voter wishes to vote for instead, he or she can come up and change their vote. I will set up the magic so that every magic signature will have one tally. The tally will correspond with the energy signature of the voter. Be that as it is, no one but myself and the voter may be onstage. It will be written to keep a record of the voting. Clear?"

Again, there was no dissent.

Itachi nodded. "Pack, attention! Get into full pack formation."

Everyone had trained under Itachi at one time or another. They also started having pack fighting practices. If it came down to it, every single member in that pack could fight and coordinate, plan and strategize to Itachi's satisfaction. It wasn't long before they were in formation. Roughly, seven groups of twenty-five people. One hundred and seventy five people left in the pack.

Itachi pointed to the first group. Which included Sasuke and Sakura. TenTen Temura was up first. She climbed onto the stage and signed the piece of paper, and held it up. "I vote for Sasuke."

It took three hours to get through everyone until they were satisfied. Itachi stood before the tally's. "Shall I count, or would someone else like to?"

"I would like to, actually," a woman's voice said, loud and familiar.

The pack burst into whispers, some shouts, much astonishment. The woman walked onto the dais and smiled at the pack. "Hello. I'm going to be going away for awhile after this. I no longer have a place here. I will be traveling and using my medical skills along the way. I will then set up a medical clinic to the south."

Tsunade Sannin stood proudly on the stage. No one questioned her. She called a silence. She began counting aloud. First to be counted was Ino's. "Five, ten, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen. Eighteen votes for Ino."

The former Alpha raised a hand and traced the number's in the air, her blazing green healer's magic, contrasting Itachi's Uchiha red.

"Now, Danzo. Five, ten, fifteen twenty, twenty-five, thirty, thirty-five, forty, forty-five, fifty, fifty-one, fifty-two, fifty-three. Fifty-three votes for Danzo." Her magic made the numbers in the air.

"Now, Sasuke's. He must have at least fifty-four to beat Danzo. Five, ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, thirty, thirty-five, forty, forty-five, fifty, fifty-one...fifty-two. Fifty-two votes for Sasuke. I would like you to meet your next Alpha, D-"

Tsunade was cut off as two figures appeared on stage. Hinata and Kurenai, both supporting the other greatly. But, both conscious and with something to say.

"Are we too late to vote?" Kurenai asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "I have not spoken the words. It is not set into the magic, yet."

"I v-vote for Sa-Sasuke," Hinata said, her face looking determined.

Tsunade nodded and she manually added a tally. There were too many people on the stage for Itachi's magic to do it. "Fifty-three votes for Sasuke. Fifty-three votes for Danzo. Kurenai, you are the tie-breaker."

Kurenai paused for the longest time. She seemed to be lost in her head, her eyes not quite focused. Then, suddenly they came into focus. "My vote is for Sasuke."

Tsunade smiled. "Alright, Sasuke Uchiha and his mate Naruto Uzumaki are now Alphas of the Konoha pack!"

Tsunade's voice reverberated around the clearing and everyone felt the collective magic write it into itself that Sasuke and Naruto were now Alphas.

* * *

AN: Um.... _I_ didn't even expect this.... I was just writing and then I went back and read it and the implications of what I'd done set in. What a turn.... Ino and Sakura are no longer alphas....

Tell me what you want my next posted story to be:

SasuNaru w/ side InoSaku called Picture Perfect: On a subway train, it is picture perfect. humor/romance/friendship

SasuNaru w/ side InoSaku called I'm Dying: Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking adopting a daughter. humor

Squall x Seifer called Birthdays: Seifer, it's not our anniversary. humor/romance


End file.
